


Something Much Sweeter

by YaoiAddiction



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fontcest, Kissing, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Oneshot, Sans tries to be helpful, cute stuff, mentions of 'boning' but no actual boning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiAddiction/pseuds/YaoiAddiction
Summary: Sans is really sick of cleaning up all of his brothers cigarettes......it's time to take action!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I freaked out about with some friends in discord ^^ I hope this is okay :3 I was really too tired to write anything too heavy but I did wan't some fluff for this fluffy Christmas Holiday~
> 
> I'm only rating it T cause theres mention but no ones doing the deed here ^^

Sans looked in despair at the living room floor as the pile of cigarettes collected in the dust pile he had swept up. He tapped his foot and crossed his arms in irritation as he started to brainstorm and mutter out loud to himself. 

 

“Papy… every time you do this the whole house smells like smoke until I start cooking my fabulous dinner… what can I do to fix this?” 

 

Clenching a fist to the air, he set his mind on trying to help his brother at least try and cut down on the cigarette intake. 

 

XXX

 

With a frustrated “Mweh” Sans fell on his bed and rattled in frustration at his attempts to help Papyrus cut down on the drugs. He threw his head into a pillow and started kicking the air as he fumed. 

 

“How is it every time I try to give him substitutes like lollipops and gum he just smokes with them? I need to get him distracted…. hmm?” 

 

He stopped his tantrum and leapt from his bed. “Oh! I remember reading something at the library… something about how engaging with someone physically can distract them from wanting to do other physical things. That just might work! Mweh!” 

 

Determined to execute his new plan, Sans ran out of the room with his cape heroically blowing in the wind. 

 

XXX

 

“Sans? Whats up bud? I was gonna go outside for a smoke.” 

 

As Papyrus started to push the front door open, Sans ran to the door and shut it before grabbing his taller brother by the arm. 

 

“PAPY! Wait! Umm…. I wanna hang out with you today!” 

 

The youngest of the two bent down and put a hand to his head with an affectionate pet. “Sure thing pal, I’ll hang with ya today but first I need to g-” 

 

“TICKLE FIGHT!” Sans screamed before pulling Papyrus to the floor. 

 

With all the energy he had Sans started to go for under his brothers hoodie and run his fingers across the other’s rib bones in a frantic manner. Shocked and sensitive, Papyrus started laughing like a maniac and desperately tried to push his older sibling off of him. 

 

“SaNs! NyEH! N-NO! M-MerCY! NYEHEHEH!” 

 

The weight and aggressive tickling prevented him from getting a good angle to save himself, leaving Sans free reign to attack. 

 

“MWEHEHE! The Magnificent Sans is winning against you!” 

 

He backed up a little to give his bro a bit of air, smiling and giggling like mad at seeing how out of breath and exhausted Papyrus looked. With a chuckle Papyrus sat up and gave a deep laugh. 

 

“Kay bro, you got me. Heh, man, I’m really gonna need to take a break outside for a while after all that.” 

 

Tears almost threatened to spill out his eye sockets at the fact that has plan had once again failed. Papyrus seemed dead set on going outside to smoke despite Sans trying everything to stop him. A small voice in his head tried to tell him not to do anything embarrassing, but the raging emotions in his soul pushed him onwards. 

 

“Papy!” He cried as he leaned closer to the other. “Please don't go out there. Let…” 

 

He leaned even closer. 

 

“…me…” 

 

His eye sockets locked with the others. 

 

“… be your…” 

 

They’re teeth were dangerously close, Papyrus looking like a deer caught in the headlights. 

 

“… distraction.” 

 

He pressed there mouths together, feeling a faint tingle from where they made contact. Instantly both skeletons starting blushing their respective colors from the kiss, but neither pulling away. Instead of trying to back off, Papyrus wrapped his arms around sans and pulled him flush against his chest, cradling his head and starting to deepen the kiss. His long orange tongue poked at the other’s teeth asking to be let in. 

 

Dazed, Sans responded by opening his mouth and bringing his own tongue to tangle with his brothers, sockets drooped low and glowing heart lights dancing from the pleasure. As they continued to swirl their tongues between each other Papyrus had start to move his hands under his brother’s shirt and stroke at his spine in a gentle and loving manner. Sans mewled and broke the kiss to let out a low moan, setting Papyrus’ soul ablaze with passion. 

 

“Sans… do you… wanna go upstairs with me and continue?” 

 

The dazed skeleton looked up at his taller sibling and shook his head yes in excitement, happy he finally found a way to get his brother away from his smoking habit.

 

XXX

 

As the weeks went by Sans was almost over the moon with happiness from the success of keeping his brother away from his addiction. He started to worry however when they started doing more than kissing and petting. Things had gotten even more involved as time went on, and Sans started to realize that he had fallen in love with his brother. Distressed at the turn of events, he went to Papyrus who was just lazing on the couch and decided to come clean. The entire time he had explained himself, Papyrus kept a very neutral face throughout the entire ordeal. 

 

After Sans had finished the story, Papyrus took Sans’ gloved hands and have him a sad smile. 

 

“Hey bro, its okay. I should of known you were just looking out for me like the cool dude you are. I’m not upset bud kay? You should of just told me.” 

 

“But… Papy… I actually like you… I mean LIKE like you! Even if I wasn’t sure before I’m like one million percent sure now! And… if you wanna keep smoking I won’t stop you. I just worry and wanted to give you a reason to cut back a bit cause of the mess and your health and… and…” 

 

With a swift move, Papyrus scooped the smaller skeleton up and placed him on the couch to lay on top of him. He pulled the stray blanket over them both and hugged the other in a loving embrace. 

 

“I like like you too Sans. You gonna be happy with me as your special someone? Even if I smoke a lot?” 

 

The little skeleton in his arms hugged back and giggled happily. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’m gonna be the happiest monster in the underground no matter what you do.” 

 

Before they fell asleep, Papyrus placed a soft skeleton kiss on the other’s skull. “I’ll be happy too bud…”

 

XXX

 

From that day on, Papyrus had started to cut back on the cigarettes. When the stress of the resets and repeating days caused his nerves to crave a smoke, just a loving kiss from his bro replaced his old habit for something much sweeter.


End file.
